Tsuna in Wonderland
by AisuRuhi
Summary: Tsuna merasa dia dkk berada di wonderland. AU & OOC


Tsuna in Wonderland

**A/N: fic KHR yang pertama, don't like don't read. KHR milik Akira Amano**

**Enjoy!**

" GYAAAAAAAAAA" Suara anak anak berteriakan, memasuki sebuah lubang. Oya, pas itu lagi di taman, Jatuh, melihat buku buku terbang terbang, akhirnya sampe.

" Ahh...Jyuudaime tak papa gak?"

" Oya, Tsunayoshi, kau baik baik aja?"

" Oy, herbivore, kau luka gak?"

" Ah...Tsuna Kun, tak papa kan?"

Tanya Guardian( seme )nya.

"Ah...iya, tak papa kok. Ah! kelincinya kemana?". Kata sang ULTIMATE UKE TO THE EXTREME(?). ( hey, Ryouhei tak ikut ya...)

" Ha? Kelinnci ber fedora itu? dengan tampang seme dan berbunglon di kepala nya, dan kelihatan seperti mafia, yang tak berdaya, tapi sebenarnya sangat kuat?" kata Storm Guardiannya.

" Oy! Herbivore, itu terlalu menditail." " Ngapa, masalah buat lho?" kata keduanya. " Maa, maa, Gokudera kun, Hibari senpai. Tenang aja, Tsuna milik ku." kata Rain Guardian, yang menambah minyak ke api, gue tak canda, dia bener bener lagi buat api.

Tiba tiba, aura ungu ke hitaman, yang menyebar dan, membakar kayu kayu bakar. Bener, apinya warna ungu. Melihat itu, semuanya tepuk tangan. Mendengar itu, Hibari tenang sikit, lalu tiba tiba GR.

"YEAH, YEAH, I THE GREAT KYOYA SAMA...HAHAHAHA...KUFUFUFU...(?)" teriak nya. " Woy, lu denger gak tuh? dia nyuri ketawa gue." " Tau, dia juga pernah nyuri dinamit ku." ujar Gokudera.

Rokudo dengan gagah, maju ke batu yang diinjak Hibari dan memberi selembar kertas berisi:

Wh01! 31OhH Kh3taWha Ky4k gTu lG, E1!0H qhU Thu5Ukhh habu15h H4buIShh AnN. ( whoi! elho ketawa kayak gitu lagi, elho ku tusuk habis habisan. )

Rokudo Mukuro...

(°(••)°)

Tiba tiba, Hibari diam sejenak, tiba tiba mulai emosional, lalu, " Sniff...snif...Uaaaaaaaaa" dia mulai emo corner-an. "Aano...Hibari san, kamu kenapa?"

"Mata gue perih, liatin tulisan Pineapple Head, yang begitu alay, mendorong suara ngangis ku keluar. Ngeri lho !" ngangis(?) nya.

"Ich...jahat amat sich...orang gak Alay, orang tuh salah gaul." coment nya. " Oi, lu baru ngaku!" ujar Gokudera. " Ngaku apa? ngaku cinta? Oh Tsunayoshi ai laph yuu.." lawan nya sekalian konfes nya.

Semuanya menatap dengan muka WTF dan OMFG, bahkan Hibari yang lagi emo corner-an(?) aja menatap. BAHKAN YAMAMOTO MENATAP, KU ULANGI, YAMAMOTO M-E-N-A-T-A-P. "Apuah? lu iri?" "BAKAAAAA" semuanya serentak berkata, bahkan Yamamoto, ku ulangi BAHKAN YAMA- * mulut author di tutup ama si Ryohei. " apain sih lu?!" " author san, suaramu kekerasan TO THE EXTREME!"

" Liatin tuh dirimu, keras sendiri.." * " huh..udah, yang mau ikut aku keluar, ikutlah jejakku, melewati air, api, tanah, dan angin." kata Tsuna, angin bertiup tiup ke rambutnya, mukanya makin realistis, membuat efek drama.

Mata Gokudera berlinanh linang. " Ah...Jyuudaime, akan ku ikut kau." teriak Gokudera ala Fangirl. " Okay, Follow me!~" teriak Tsuna ala Barn*y. * "Woi, salah script, itu untuk pak Barn*y di samping." sejak kapan pak Barn*y di samping author? gak usah di peduliin. itu Levi.*

" Okay guys, lets go..." Kata Tsuna sok inggris. Mereka akhirnya ketemu jalan keluar, dan...Dan...DAn...DAN...melihat rumah rumah ala 80's. "Are?" Ysuna berkedip berkali kali baru mengerti, macam download arti dari rumah rumah 80's ini jak..."Ahhhhhhh!" Teriak Tsuna ala Fangirl ketemu the Gazette, gua gak pake Justine Bieber karna jelek...

udah back to story.

"Ahhh...Fairy Tail..." Teriak Tsuna ala fangirl ( lagi ). " Ahhh..." semua serempak berkata." Apa tuh?" lagi lagi serempak.-_-

" Bego lu! Itu baaa...anime Fairy Tail." jelasin Tsuna. Tiba tiba " Ah..Natsu, liat liat! KHR!" teriak seorang cewek blonde, " UAAAA...KHR, real live..." teriak cowok rambut pink, gak kayak G ya...

"Aaa...Natsu san..." teriak Tsuna, berlari slowmow..."Tsuuu naaa kuuu nnn" teriak Natsu kembali. Lalu pe~lu~ka~n~ ala Teletub*es.

Lalu umuah..umuah..salam cium di pipi kayak nenek nenek yang lama gak ketemu sesama aja sih...ala London...padahal baru ketemu bahh...yah udah lanjut...

" Woi! lepaskan pipimu dari Jyuudaime..!" teriak nya. " Ahhh...Gokudera Hayato...!" teriak Natsu lagi. Dan lagi lagi umuah...umuah...kayak nenek aja..." woi..lu homo?!" kata Gokudera sambil ngelawan.

" Baru tau lu? kalo kau sama Yamamoto Takeshi? baik baik aja gak?" ujar Natsu, senang senang. Gokudera langsung ngeblush... " Ahahaha..kamu baca dj kita ya?" tanya Yamamoto, biasa, be cool man.

" Iya, liat nih, ada tato" Natsu lalu menunjukkan lengan atasnya yang biasa ada tanda Fairy Tail tuh...tulisannya YamaXGoku. "Ah..aku juga ada" Kata cewek blonde, Lucy, sambil menunjukkan punggung tangannya, tulisannya sama kayak Natsu, cuman warnanya pink! gitu lho...

"OOy...Kalian dari guild Fairy Tail kah apa?" tanya Tsuna ragu ragu, takut meteka jadi Guild yang Yaoi fanguy dan fangirl. " Enggak lagi, kita pindah ke Wonderland. Di sana semuanya Yaoi fan..hehehe..." jawab Natsu ketawa bejad.

* Lho, emang Alice de ka ka ke mana? Mereka di ikat ama Varia minus Levi, kan dia jadi pak Barn*y, tapi kok yakin cowok ya Jawabannya, dia homo...for more inforemation, search yahoo!answers.*

"Ikut!Ikut! " potong si Kyoya dan Buah Tropis...kok huruf kapital? Karna itu nama...emang Rokudo ke mana? di makan counter partnya...Buah Tropis...

"Okay, follow me~!" lagi lagi kata ala pak Barn*y. Tiba tiba pak Barn*y appear!. " Woi! lu gak usah nyuri script orang terus ya...!" kata Barn*y a.k.a Levi.

* woi! Levi, jangan potong ceritanya lu! emang dia scriptnya kayak gitu...! " oh?! sumimasen, author san...!" ish...hini, berdiri di sini sampe cerita abis...

2jam kemudian...

Buah Tropis tiba tiba menghitam. " Oy, Buah Tropis, lu gak papa?" tanya Gokudera. Kok tiba tiba khawatir ya? Jawabannya, dia bukan that bastard Pineapple head lagi, dia Buah Tropis...* senyum ala kopi Ahuat...* ( kalo gak tau kopinya, cari sendiri di google. )

"ah...ke..ku..ra..nga...n... a..i...r.." kata Tropis serak..kok serak?... dia pake sound efek a.k.a dia layu..., lalu, "Kita sampe.!" teriak Natsu sampe bergema...merentangkan tangan, macam apa jak...tiba tiba, SRAK... tubuh Natsu tertusuk es...

* Woi! Yuki-Onna, tak usah potong cerita lah ya...Natsu mati dah... " ah...author san, sumimasen3X.." diam lu...bising,.mau main panah di sana, jangan di studio...*

" Natsuuuuuuu" semuanya serempak berkata... bahkan HIBARI LHO... " Natsu...Natsu...jangan mati...lu masih ada 100 ikan untuk di bakar..." kata Lucy..."s..." bisik Natsu, "Apa Natsu?" kata Lucy, mata berair air..." s..se..tan lu...orang hanya utang...5roti dan 2 ikan..." ujar Natsu dalam masa masa terakhirnya.

* " Oiiii...author san, jangan main main dengan cerita di alkitab. " orang minta maaf baa..Knukles...hanya fic ba..., " Tuhan tetap marah.." iya..iya..gue minta maaf...† doa Bapa Kami†. *

Akhirnya, mereka mengubur Natsu mati matian...bukan hidup hidupan... Lucy lalu pergi, kok pergi? Jawabannya, dia lagi cari tempat untuk emo corner, sayang di tebing ber hutan, yang depannya langsung Wonderland, tidak ada emo corner...Lucy lalu berpamitan.

" Ok guys,... plan A...blablablabla..." kata Tsuna, semua langsung berpencar... lalu lagu MI 3 di mainkan...

* " Tunggu tunggu tunggu...ganti judulnya dong, author san..." ok..ok...ku ganti jadi, Tsuna in Wonderland...bagus?

" Bagus" *

Flashback

Tsuna: Gokudera kun berkelompok dengan Yamamoto kun, aku dan Hibari senpai.

Gokudera: osh! Jyuudaime

Yamamoto: ahaha...ngapa aku sama Gokudera?

Hibari: Buah Tropis?

Tsuna: dia mau mati dah..biarin...

Gokudera, Yamamoto, Hibari: mengerti!.

End of Flashback...

Tiba tiba dalam perjalanan ke Castle of Hearts, sorry, di ganti jadi Castle of Eks/X, dihalangi kucing dengan senyuman mengerikan, macam orang autis, bernama Cheshire Cat atau Bel aja... " Shi shi shi,...takkan ku biarkan lewat...datte ore wa ouji damon" kata orang autis itu.

Ih...kucing gelandangan bilang diri sendiri pangeran, benar benar autis nih...

" Oy, herbivore(?) lu ngapain di tengah jalan? mau di lindas kah?" teriak Hibari. " shi shi shi, kasar sekali dan for your information, I'm a Carnivore, sorry deh..." jelasin Bel, mengibaskan rambutnya, macam banci.

*oya, Cheshire cat yang asli ke mana? Jawabannya, emang gak ada punya, Alice in Wonderland tuh hanya cerita, kalo Varia tuh enggk, mereka emang ketemu this wonderland..*

tiba tiba, nit..nit..nit..." Ah...Gokudera kun sama Yamamoto kun!" teriak Tsuna. ' Jyuudaime! kita dihentiin orang banci mowhawk lagi pake sunglasses lagi!' teriak Gokudera lewat WalkieTalkie.

'Maa~ aku tak banci, aku BENCONG!' kata seseorang yang kedengaran lebih autis dari Bel dari WakieTalkie. " Gokudera kun, kita dihentiin sama kucing gila pangeran, dia mirip sama Paman Daemon, suka kibaskan rambutnya tapi syukurlah, Hibari bunuh dia." kata si Decimo kembali.

GokuXYama place

' Oi, herbivore, kita segera ke sana!' triak si SkyLark dari WalkieTalkie.

" Ano...Gokudera, mereka tau kita di mana gak?" tanya Yamamoto ragu ragu. " Ga Tau, yang penting Jyuudaime selamat.!" balas Gokudera.

The Eks/X Castle place

"Sh..i...Sh..ii..Sh..ii..., B-boss...la-por..., para...penyu..sup a...kan...datan..g..." kata Bel

"Shut Up Cat!, Im doing my make up...!" Balas Queen a.k.a King Xanxus.

* kok make up? jawabannya, dia juga sama sama gila, yang satu satunya waras tuh the Gardener *

" B-boss, kamu dapat make up itu dari mana?" tanya Bel yang mulai ketakutan. " Lussuria, why?!" kata Xanxus sok inggris kayak tadi. " KYAAAAAAA!" Teriak Bel ala cewek ketemu pocong.

"What, Trash" kata King Xanxus. "Lu...Lussu...ria...a.a...kan...ma...rah..." kata Bel...Xanxus hanya mengangkat alis.

Guardian Place

"Ahh..arigato, Hibari san" kata Tsuna lega, melihat sang autis bencong mati. " hn" hanyalah yang di bilang hibari.

" Okay, guys, now lets go!" Tsuna sok inggris lagi ya... Setelah 1 ( satu )1/2 ( setengah ) jam berjalan, mereka akhirnya sampai, di Yaoi Castle

* Kok bukan Castle of Eks/X? Jawabannya, mereka dari tadi emang bukan mau ke Castle of Eks/X kok, maunya ke yaoi castle.*

Tsuna lalu membuka pintu, lalu, mereka masuk. Sesampainya di dalam,mereka melihat muka muka orang di foto, lalu, " Selamat datang di Yaoi Castle, kamu boleh memilih pasangan anda." Sebuah suara robotik mengucapkan kata kata tersebut.

Mereka tidak tau apa apa, jadi mereka hanya memilih... " Ahh...aku mau Enma Shimon!" teriak Tsuna. " Hn, Haneuma.." kata Hibari, sedangkan, Gokudera dan Yamamoto mau sesama..." Baik, silakan masuk kamar masing masing. "

Mereka lalu masuk, ternyata, mereka malah...PIIIIIP...

* Jangan di tanya apa yang terjadi, kasihan semuanya, menanggung rasa malu :p*

Meanwhile,

Di suatu tempat di Wonderland, tiba tiba JRENGG! sebuah tangan muncul. Yernyata milik si Buah Tropis.

* Katanya dah mati, emang. Dia jadi Zombie dah dia pembawa apocalypes.*

" Ngak..ngak..ngak..." su~a~ra gagak diatas langit... Buah Tropis berjalan, dan lama lama, ia pingsan, lalau muncul si Nanas, gak canda, benar benar nanas, yang gak bisa jalan.

Nanas itu lalu di ambil oleh orang dibelakangnya, si . denger gak? Peedo...dia tuh pedo.

setelah Tsuna de ka ka selesai, mereka memutuskan untuk pergi ke karaoke, dan tak tau gimana Spade ikut. mereka semua mengambil satu ruangan yang sama. " ok, siapa mau nyanyi duluan?" tanya Tsuna, "Oh!oh! me!me!" teriak Spade.

Lalu, Spade memilih lagu " Ai laph yuu..ai niid yuu..trala la la la la, lala la la la la la la la la..." 7 ic*ns ( yang asli AKB48 ) danlanjut ke " really really laph yuu, rilli rilli niid yuu, la la la la la la la la la la.." cherb*lle lalu, " kenapa hati ki cenat cenut setiap melihat mu..." SM*SH, lalu, " gee gee gee gee baby baby baby.." SN*D...

" stop! lu buat orang mual, Spade!" teriak Gokudera. " giloran mu octopus head" balas Spade. Gokudera lalu maju sambil tarik tangan Yamamoto, lalu pilih lagu " kabosoi hiko kokoro..." Magnet, oleh GakuXKai...

* haya...lagu lagu yang diidamkan fujoshi lagi, -_-*

Spade, dan Hibari dan Tsuna melihat GokuXYama yang sangat dekat pun mimisan habis habisan...

" STOOOPPP!" Teriak Tsuna. " Kalian buat gua bloodloss...! }:=(" kata Tsuna, plus emotikon.

"Giliran ku!" dengan gagah, Hibari maju, pegang mik lalu nyanyi..., Nyani,. .NYAYI... the disapearence of hatsune Miku.

" Gila" gumam semua, " cepat nya..." kata Rokudo. Ternyata,~ hanya tape rikording. pake suara hatsune Miku*.

" ahahaha...Hibari senpai rambutnya berkibar kibar tuh kenapa?" tanya si Yamamoto.

Behind the scence

* Ryohei, cepatkan kipasnya! " osh, author san.." * cepatkan kipas*...BOOM, lho, ngapa tuh Ryohei?!, " sorry, author san, kipasnya ke cepatan to the EXTREME!'*

"Lho, Rokudo dari mana?" tanya tsuna. " orang datang dari mana aja..." balasnya.

lalu, Rokudo mendorong Hibari dari tempat ia bernyanyi. Lalu, Hibari mulai, emosional? " Hi-Hibari san, k kamu kenapa?" tanya Tsuna lagi.

Hening sebentar

" Mata gua perih, liatan si nanas di sini, dorong orang lagi, bau parfum nanasnya menyengat. Kulitnya pun jijik" kata Hibari menditail detail.

" oya, liat kau sendiri, pake sabun merek P*nds, sampoo merek Suns*lk, baju merek Er*ow, celana dalam dan celana luar, Lev*'s, " kata Mukuro. Bukan Leviathan ya ..

"Apalagi lu! baju nanas, celana nanas, parfum nanas, gaya rambut nanas, celana dalam nanas, singlet nanas, makan pagi nanas, makan

siang nanas, makan malam nanas!" teriak sang Skylark dengan oh-sangat-marah..gitu.

" oya, orang lupa, lu pake sabun nanas, kaos kaki nanas, make up nanas, dan,...contact lense merek nanas, cat rambut nanas!" teriak nya lagi, oh, Rokudo minus ya?

"whoa, menditail sekali, lu stalker ya?" tanya Rokudo. " baru tau?... aku juga selalu mengintip Haneuma mandi!" kata Hibari, blushing, mata berlinang linang...

semuanya sweatdrop, dan facepalm, ada yang sampe jawdrop...

meanwhile

"Hachooo!" bersin seorang Doormouse, Dino.

"shishishi, ada orang yang membicarakanmu!" ketawa si CheshireCat.

Back to Karaoke

"u-udah deh...kembali nyanyi aja.." ujar Tsuna

* kok gak mau kembali ke dunia asli ya? mereka mulai gila...*

saat tengah jalan nyanyi, tiba tiba jadi silau, dan

.

.

.

ternyata itu hanya mimpi yang di buat oleh Byakuran. Tsuna pun berubah menjadi sikap duduk. Ternyata, dia di bawah pohon cherry di Namimori. Ia pun pulang.

"hah...mimpi yang indah."

**A/N: selesai! oneshot, sorry, kalau kepanjangan, juga, author minta maaf jika ada salah ketik.**

**please R&R**** :)**


End file.
